Flowers for Iruka sensei
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone’s favourite chuunin sensei? LAST UPDATE. Complete with Epilogue and what not. YAOI
1. Prologue

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

** Author:** SirenM  
**E-mail:** sairenmhotmail.com or sirenmyyhmail.com   
**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of it)  
**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.  
**Rating:**   
**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway.   
**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (though the last one will be giving me nightmares from now on)

** Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics?

**Prologue**

Iruka is very well liked. He's kind, patient, helpful and all around good guy. He is extremely good with kids (except when Naruto is in some midst of mischief, which was the only time(s) he ever really blew his top) and all the mothers with available young daughters would kill to have him as their son-in-law.

The 3rd Hokage trusts him beyond any normal Chuunin, the adults in the village respects him, the kids loved him despite the fact that they can never get away from him whenever they try to skip class or do something that they were not allowed to.

But, of course, there is a slight flaw.

Iruka is very self conscious. He just doesn't know how well liked he was. He never realizes that the Sandaime trusts him enough to consult him because of his reliability and good sense of logic and understanding, doesn't realize that Sandaime thinks highly of his skills enough to assign him A-class missions.

He merely thinks of himself as a plain, uninteresting (downright boring, he inserts to himself), poorly skilled for a so-called shinobi, and all around failure as a shinobi and as a man.

You see, he has never had a relationship before.

The poor boy gets frightened whenever he is approached by someone he is interested in or is interested in him. He stammers badly, blushing like a tomato all the while and flees so fast that you won't even have time to say 'wait'. And so the poor boy grows up to being a poor man/shinobi that suffers a bad self-esteem.

That is why someone has decided that it is about time to show the well-liked/loved Iruka-sensei (who doesn't know that he's well loved, the block head that he is) how it feels to fall in love and feel cherished (not that he is not, but someone has to knock it into that thick head of his).

So, it begins. The wooing of Umino Iruka, everyone's favourite Chuunin sensei.

Tsuzuku

I hope I get enough reviews for this to fuel me enough to continue writing this. This is the first Naruto fic that I have posted. Chapter 1 will come along soon. Please please review.

I am unsure as to who is going to be paired up with Ruka-chan, so I need votes. Please vote! THANX V

I'm not saying that Ruka-chan is stupid, he's just adorably clueless. Just the way I like him (in my fics).


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM  
**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of it)  
**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.  
**Rating:** Gen?  
**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway.   
**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (though the last one will be giving me nightmares from now on)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics?

**Chapter 1**

A little blue bird was chirping at his window sill as cool wind blew into the room through the open window, a contrast to the warm comfortable morning sunshine gently caressing his face.

Iruka sighed contently, stretching lazily on his bed.

Belatedly, he casted a glance at the clock, noting the time. He got up, slowly going about his daily business. It was a Sunday after all, there's no school, no kids to run after, and no mission that he's been informed off. So he was free to do what he wanted.

He stretched, sweatshirt riding up to expose a lightly tanned stomach. Maybe he'd go for a run, after that he could go to the market to get some groceries, then clean his house and in the afternoon, go seek Naruto out and take the ever enthusiastic blond out to Ichiraku. Provided, of course that he didn't catch the boy in some hare-brained scheme or trouble (which followed him everywhere he went).

He nodded to himself, having at least half his day planned out. He opened the door and stopped short.

Sitting on his porch was a small yellow bouquet wrapped in gold and green.

He had blinked twice before picking up the bouquet, which consisted a small arrangement of three dwarf sunflowers and puffy yellow acacias. He stared at them in wonder, fingering a fluffy gold blossom.

Who could have given him flowers? Could it be that someone had sent the flowers to the wrong place? How could such beautiful flowers end up in front of his door?

Obviously, the flower couldn't answer him, so they just winked at him endearingly. _Take us with you_, they had said. _Take us in, water us. Please._

And so he did. He couldn't just leave the poor things out there and let them die of dehydration. And it was when he put them into a water-filled vase that a small gold card fell from the bouquet.

He picked up the card and opened it.

_Yellow Acacias; Secret love_

_Dwarf Sunflowers; Adoration_

_I hope you understand my meaning, Iruka._

Iruka blinked again after reading the content. At least, now he knew that the flowers were really meant for him. Then, his jaw fell open and he gaped stupidly at the little card.

_LOVE? ADORATION?_

When the annoying blush had finally receded, the yellow Acacias and dwarf sunflowers then sat cutely on his tea table, effectively brightening his apartment.

He smiled, touching the petals gently, feeling a happy, little warm inside and also a little flattered.

He shook his head. _Okay_, he thought to himself. _Let's go and get some things done._ He then went to get his groceries. He smiled happily at the sight of the flowers the moment he opened his door when he got home. But at the same time, he blushed, feeling ridiculously like a teenage girl in love or something along those lines.

When he finished his chores, he found himself sitting on his living room couch staring at the flowers and the little card that came with it.

He wondered who gave him the flowers. _Secret love and adoration…_he felt a flush go up his cheeks again.

_Acck,_ He shook himself. _I've got to stop thinking about the flowers. Okay, time to go look for Naruto! _

He jumped up hastily from his couch, going to his room to pick a change of clothes to replace his now somewhat rumpled sweat suit. After a short shower, dressed in a casual t-shirt and khakis, he threw his usual chuunin vest over his ensemble just for the heck of familiarity. He then exited his apartment, but not before shooting one last look at the beautiful gold and green bouquet sitting on his table.

Very short, I know. But there will be more soon. Promise. Please review or vote! GIVE ME FUELLLLLLL!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM

**E-mail:** pls look for it at my profile. Thx

**Category:** Romance/Mystery (definitely but the rest is unsure as of it)

**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.

**Rating:** Gen for now

**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway. It's AU set before the Chuunin Exams.

**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (I WAS KIDDING! The last one honestly gives me nightmares)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics?

**Warning****:** I felt the obligation to warn that I do not have a beta, thus there might mistakes, spelling, gammar or otherwise. Pls forgive me for it. Besides, this is a rush job. Hope you don't mind. I'm trying to write finish this as soon as possible before my boss comes back to the office. heh heh. 9

Waiii! Thanx for the response. Wow, 23 reviews in less than twenty four hours. That'a new record (for me). I really appreciate it. I'll try to be quick in writing if the reviews keep coming. (though I can't really even catch up with responding the reviews myself) Special thanx to:

hotaruchan27 ; Thanx for the bag of cookies I love chocolate coughsKakairucoughs too. But I really cannot say anything yet. This story has a mind of its own.

Moonsweet ; wow, I just realized that you reviewed twice. WAIII I'm so happy that someone actually like my fic that much!

Lady Geuna; ItaIru? I read that fanfic too. I liked it too (my general preference is IruAnyone after all) But I dunno, we'll have to see don't we But I can say for certain that this will definitely NOT IruNaru (that is very wrong in my heart and mind) They're very sweet together but not as lovers, just as close brothers.

Eikou ; Not really. I just check out the Victorian meanings of flowers on the internet. I find them quite cute and romantic. Had to do a lot of work though. It's not easy, since I dun know how most of them look. Had to look for pictures of acacias and what not on the internet too to see if they would match each other. Urk, I'm rambling. Gotta stop. Thanx for the review.

KabutoWhore ; Thanks for your vote. So, another Kakairu, huh. Chock it up for Kaka-kun!

Vin; Thanks for the vote! ( But I really can't any longer when I have to write fast. It's either fast or long. Pls pick one heh heh)

Pixie Smith ; Looks like I'm not the only who like a cute blushing Iruka ne.

Evil Kasumi ; You're really evil (like your name indicates). Now I have several suitors running around my head for Ruka-chan. (Poor Ruka-chan) And I was kidding on the OroIru (I seriously hope that there's no vote for that or poor Ruka-chan)

Kiasca ; Thanks for the vote! I'm trying my best to update. Ganbatteeeeeee!!!

Squall Morpheus Leonhart; Your right, when I think about it, Kakashi's hardly romantic ne. But then, who knows? It's fan fiction after all. Heh heh heh. And GenIru seems to be getting quite some votes (though it was only just a suggestion… ) And ack! There's actually a vote for OroIru.

Kit the fox ; KakaIru's getting a head start with all the votes Isn't that great?

Slashergurl ; I shudder too but that's beside the point. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think that it's pretty good.

Dokidoki ; when I see Iruka blushing and scratching his head sheepishly, the thoughts that come along are somewhere among the lines of "he's so cute", "he's so shy", "he acts like a teen with no 'experience' at all" if you get my drift.

AJ the Dark Raven ; Chock up another point for KakaIru then. Thanx for the vote!

RavensHaelo ; What fic did you read that was GenIRu? I want to know! (Technically I like every pairing with Ruka-chan in it) And I'm sorry you dun like KakaIru. Must be difficult with all those kakairu fics running around rampant in fanfiction.net.

Iceheart19 ; You're right Ruka-chan is too good for kakashi but what the heck, they're so cute together. And I honestly don't find it difficult to imagine Ruka-chan having a secret admirer

A ; You didn't day what's your favourite coupling. But then again, I guess you just want to follow the fic and find out. So, okay. hope it's the one you like. And thanx for the compliment on my writing skills! (Though I honestly think that it's less than mediocre)

B.U.G.I.M.S. ; 9 Does your name have a meaning? Anyway, thanks for your vote!! heart heart

Cheeky Brat ; Thanx for the review. Definitely not OroIru, huh.

Zi ; Though I hardly think that it's really that witty and funny, I'm glad you think so.

Hachi ; whistles I guess you'll have to find out.

Mahina ; Gen means Genma (it was only a suggestion, actually… but it seems to be getting quite some preferences) Ruka-chan is my favourite character (though sadly he gets too little limelight) that's why I dedicate to him most of my attention.

**Chapter 2**

****

****

When Iruka managed to find the blond boy that was as close to a little brother to Iruka as one can get, he couldn't stop gaping at the sight that greeted him. The boy was hanging upside down from a tall oak tree, griping loudly about useless cheating senseis that are always late and what not. Oh, that and also his equally useless teammate (we all know who) that was currently sitting nonchalantly on the same tree that the boy was tied to.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" the blond screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke winced at the volume but continued to ignore Konoha's Number One Loudest Shinobi.

"KA-! Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto shouted in delight when he caught sight of the Chuunin sensei.

"Naruto, wha-," Iruka stopped, should he even ask? "Never mind, I'll come up and help you down."

"Yes! Thank YOU! IRUKA-sensei! You're a life saver!" Naruto exclaimed happily, waving his arms. Sasuke merely snorted but he didn't say anything.

Iruka was about to ask why Sasuke wasn't helping his team mate before he decided that he could do without the answer. So he got ready to jump up to save the teen blond before a hand stopped him.

"Nope, no you aren't."

Iruka froze at the voice from behind him. His fingers grasped at his kunai which he only then realized belatedly, that he had forgotten to strap to his leg as was his usual. He spun around, just as he realizes who the voice belonged to.

"Kakashi-sensei," he exclaimed at the same time Naruto shouts out.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! LET ME DOWN!"

The one eyed shinobi shifted his attention from the pony tailed sensei and blinked at the blond, before replying;

"Okay."

The ropes binding the blond loosened immediately and he dropped like a stone. The Konoha's Loudest Shinobi screamed like his title indicated.

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Naruto!" Iruka jerked forward to help his ex-student but was stopped by the hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off but Kakashi wouldn't let go.

"Don't interfere," the Jounin hissed at him as Iruka could only watch helplessly as Naruto fell about 30 feet high.

But the said loudest shinobi is, of course, also Konoha's Number One at surprising people. Naruto managed somehow to flip somersault midair and then finally, in some way, land on his feet, screaming all the way. Then he fell to his rump gracelessly and finally shut his mouth.

Iruka blinked just as Naruto blinked cluelessly.

"Wha-"

"I did it," the blond breathed to himself.

"Omedetou," Kakashi drawled, finally letting go of Iruka's shoulder.

"I did it," Naruto repeated to himself one more time before he jumped up.

"I did it!!! Kakashi-sensei! I did it! Iruka-sensei! Did you see that?! Sakura-chan! Aren't I cool!!! Na, na! Sasuke! Did you see that! I did it! I did it!!! I managed to land on my feet!"

Iruka breathed out, slumping in relief. Then he turned to glare at the older man standing next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei! That is so dangerous! Naruto could've been killed!" he scolded the man, who merely looked at him with the same lidded bored expression, the way that irked Iruka to the point of screaming in frustration. He bit his tongue to keep himself from really doing so.

_ARRGGGGHHH!!! _he screamed in his mind.

Iruka breathed in deeply and then turned to the still joyously shouting Naruto. He tried twice before he had to raise his voice to be able to be heard over the racket that Naruto was making.

"Well done, Naruto. I'll take you out for Ramen," he said, managing to put a reign to his temper (though a vein at his temple was threatening to burst). Why was both sensei and student so difficult?!

"Yeahhhhh!!!" Naruto crowed and skipped towards his favourite sensei.

"Woh, now you're bribing my students with ramen," the Jounin, who was still standing beside him teased.

_I will NOT raise to that bait_, Iruka thought to himself. Instead, he turned to the Jounin-sensei and said politely.

"You don't mind if I take Naruto out for Ramen, do you?" Iruka said, through clenched teeth.

"Not unless you take me too," the Jounin replied cheekily, with an expression akin to a leer on his face. (It's hard to see with a mask on)

Iruka turned red, partly in embarrassment and partly in anger.

"You… you..!!!" Iruka spluttered.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi drawled, "I was just kidding. Don't need to get riled up."

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't bully Iruka-sensei!" Sakura admonished, appearing suddenly from behind both of them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, making all three of them wince from the volume. " Did you see me do it? I landed on my feet! I'm so great, aren't I?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Iruka sighed. Then he blinked. Did he just hear an echoing sigh? He turned over to the other sensei who merely shot him his usual an arch-for-an-eye smile before turning around.

"Okay, then," the Jounin said loudly, dismissing them with a wave. "That's it for now!"

The Jounin then disappeared with a puff of cloud.

The said Jounin's three students just blinked. Kakashi usually didn't just leave like that. Usually, he would accompany them back to village, all the while lecturing them on what they did wrong and at the same time reading that dirty book of his. But today, he seemed almost… hasty in his retreat.

But, of course, Iruka didn't know that.

"So, who wants to go for Ramen?" he asked cheerfully.

The Next Morning

Monday morning found yet another small bouquet of flowers on Iruka's front porch. It was only 6 in the morning, still too early for someone with a right mind to be awake (except for a certain dedicated Academy teacher who always feels the need to be at school way before seven).

Iruka stared at the bouquet, mind still somewhat blank from sleep. He blinked and picked them up carefully, still not registering what he was seeing.

The bouquet was blue and white this time. Small bluish flowers peeked out shyly from between white clover blossoms. However, unlike the day before it wasn't as aesthetically wrapped in rich tissues but roughly wrapped in a simple white paper tissue tied securely with a light blue ribbon. Some where in the bouquet, laid a small blue card, with a few words written in it:

_Thinking of your Sweet Humility._

Iruka sat in his couch staring at the new bouquet of flowers he had put in another vase and laid on the coffee table next to the still fresh bouquet of sunflowers and acacia.

Looking at the two bouquets, it was clear that the acacias and sunflowers were store brought where as the white clovers and blue woodruff are obviously wildflowers cut from fields.

Could they be from different people?

But, looking down at the cards in his hands, one gold and one blue, it seemed as if it was from the same person but Iruka couldn't be sure. The second card had only five words written on it.

_The S written seemed the same…_

But either way, even if he was right, that the flowers came from the same person, he still couldn't believe it.

_An admirer..._

It was too hard to believe, actually. Who would spend so much time and money on flowers just for him?

_Most importantly was,_ he thought. _Who would want someone like me? _

Tsuzuku

Poor Ruka-chan. Always think that he's unworthy. Gahhh! Ruka-chan! YOu're always (huggle) worthy!!

And dun decide too fast that this is KakaIru. I'm still not sure yet. There will be more characters (Genma, Ebisu, Gai, Sandaime, etc. not necessarily all Ruka-chan's suitors) soon. There's also reason for Kakashi's immediate retreat. You'll find out soon to come.

Arrghh! Fanfiction.net keep changing the format. I dunno why it keeps coming out wrong. Especially my e-mail address. Anyway, the next update will be somewhere next week. I'll try to work as fast as possible (thought it's generally kinda hard with a hounding boss like mind breathing down my neck, geezz.) Well, gotta go now. Have ta work.

ps. White Clovers means Thinking of you while Woodruff (white or blue) means sweet humility. I just put the two together to make it sound better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM

**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of yet)

**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.

**Rating:** Gen for now

**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway. It's AU set before the Chuunin Exams.

**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (I WAS KIDDING! But maybe in another fic...)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics?

A thought just occurred to me that the flowers that Ruka-chan may not be in season at the same time but for the sake of the fic and also the meaning each represents, let's just imagine that they're in season at that moment, okay?

**Chapter 3**

"Ah. Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei," Izumo greeted, when Iruka arrived at the administration office.

"Good Afternoon, Izumo-san," Iruka replied cheerfully.

"You seem happy. Good day?" Iwashi asked from the other side of the long table, leaning over to talk to the academy teacher.

"Mm. Hm," Iruka hummed. "The children are surprisingly good today."

"Hah! As if those little brats are ever good," Kotetsu retorted from where he sat, arranging the papers into their files.

"Well, they did keep the destruction level to the minimum," Iruka replied without a hitch, "So I guess that's a VERY good for me."

"Ah," the other three nodded in understanding.

Iruka settled into his chair, reading the notes and papers left on his table as the others returned to their work.

_Report… report… report… late report… a note from Hokage-sama... and another late report…from Kakashi again…oh honestly…_

Iruka sighed to himself, rolling his eyes heavenward. He pushed the late reports to one corner, cleared his table and started processing them.

A few minutes later, he was interrupted from his work when someone appeared in front of his desk. He looked up to see the (scary) face of the infamous Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Gai.

"Gai-sensei," Iruka greeted politely with a smile.

"My lovely Iruka-sensei," the Jounin returned boisterously with a sparkling smile. "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you," Iruka replied automatically, still managing to outstandingly autopilot his smile at Lee-kun's sensei.

_Lovely…?_

"Ah! Such a nice day, it is. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the trees are dancing to the song of the wind," the sensei started to spout.

Iruka blinked incredulously.

"I thoughts birds chirp. And when does trees dance?," Kotetsu snickered to Iwashi, and then he yelped. Izumo glared at him and retracted his foot from Kotetsu's shin.

"Hai," Iruka replied cautiously (he's just too kind to laugh along with the others).

"Ah. Iruka-sensei. We should not waste the beautiful youth of our spring time," Gai continued barreling on. "On such a beautiful day, I, Gai would like to ask you to-"

"Iruka-san," someone interrupted the loud Jounin briskly, "could you check in the files to see if this is written right."

"Ah, Ebisu-sensei," Iruka greeted cordially, and stopped leaning back away from the enthusiastic odd Jounin teacher. He took the file in question and looked at it, feeling somewhat guilty for feeling glad at the interruption. While he was looking at the file, he completely missed the look that Ebisu was shooting at Gai.

"Ebisu-sensei!" Gai announced loudly and needlessly, completely oblivious to the glare that the bespectacled tutor was sending his way, "Such a wonderful day is it not?"

Ebisu sniffed disapprovingly, not bothering to reply.

He looked from the corner of his eyes to the pony-tailed sensei who was busying himself with comparing two files together. Seeing that Konohamaru's current Academy teacher was busy, he deliberately turned to the Beautiful Green Beast.

"I heard that Kakashi-sensei is looking for you," he said, bringing up his hand to cover a cough, "something about a match?"

Gai's eyes burned at the mention of his eternal rival. The word 'match' further seemed to make the fire in his eyes flare even more. Ebisu congratulated himself for a job well done at the sight of Gai's burning spirit.

"Ebisu-sensei, the information here is correct," the dolphin named teacher smiled as he handed back the file. Ebisu turned to him and smiled back, taking the file.

"MY LOVELY IRUKA!"

Everyone jumped. Kotetsu cursed aloud as the cup of coffee he was about to drink dropped and its content spilled onto his files.

"Kakashi has challenged me. I cannot refuse! Forgive me, my beloved Iruka! For I shall have to leave you for the moment to accept the scoundrel Kakashi's challenge. But I will return! For nothing will keep me away from you for long!" Gai declared glamorously. After that astounding announcement, he poof-ed away.

Everyone blinked in complete silence.

"I pity you, Iruka-sensei," Izumo said in a deadpanned voice and then he returned to his papers.

"If he returns before I go off shift today, I'm leaving early whether my replacement is here or not," Kotetsu grumped, wiping the coffee stains off his files as best as he could.

"Iruka-sensei."

Poor Iruka jumped. Only then did he realized that Ebisu-sensei had been trying to get his attention for the past few minutes he had been spacing out in horror. He turned to Ebisu with a wary smile.

"Yes?"

"Ah," Ebisu seemed to be a bit embarrassed, now that he had Iruka's attention, "I was wondering if you are free now. I need to talk to you about Konohamaru."

"Eh? Has something happened to Konohamaru?" Iruka asked quickly, ever the caring teacher.

"Oh, no no," Ebisu replied quickly, "I just wanted to know how he is doing in his class and the theories he have been learning so that I can reinforce it in his training."

"Oh," Iruka thought about it. "Okay."

"There's a café nearby that we can go to," Ebisu contributed happily, "to talk," he added hastily. "Are you free now?"

Iruka opened his mouth to answer but someone answered for him.

"He's not."

All three of dark haired Shinobi turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Genma-san," Iruka greeted accordingly when he spotted the bandanna-ed jounin heading towards them.

"Yo," was the only answer that the straw-chewing jounin gave.

"Don't 'Yo' us," Ebisu answered irritably.

Genma shrugged nonchalantly, making a show of ignoring the indignant bespectacled man who looked like he was going to blow.

"Iruka, Hokage-sama is summoning for you," the russet haired Jounin finally said around his straw, inevitably annoying the other Jounin further.

"Couldn't you at least have said that earlier!?" the annoyed tutor snapped.

Genma looked at him uninterestedly, only his straw moving as he chewed on it. Then he shrugged and answered the other bandanna-ed Jounin.

"Not like it's your business."

This, of course, has the efficiency of pacifying the darker haired Jounin as tossing gasoline into a fire in an attempt to put it out. Not that Genma was attempting to put out anything.

"Maa," Iruka jumped up, trying his best to pacify the two jounins. God knows what will happen if these two start to fight here. _Mature Jounins_, Iruka thought,_ my ass… _(and a very nice one it is :op) "Sempai-tachi, please don't fight. I'll go right now to see Hokage-sama."

He grabbed is files and quickly went out. With luck, he can get out of there before anything else further happens

_It's bad enough that I have to face tantrums in the academy now I have to deal with grownups with attitudes. What is wrong with them?!_

He shook his head and headed to see Sandaime.

* * *

An hour later, a confused Iruka was heading back to the administration office.

_Okay… today is extremely… unusual…Is there something happening that I don't know?_

All throughout their reports briefing meeting, Sandaime was smirking around his pipe, giving looks and nodding at Iruka. Mind you, it wasn't a sarcastic kind of smirk, it was a kind of happy-approving-barely-irrepressible-smile smirk. This puzzled Iruka, because Hokage-sama usually told him things that happen around the village, especially if it was something that the Hokage found amusing.

But the Hokage shook his questions off, telling him that he would know when the time comes.

This, of course, puzzled him even more.

Iruka sighed then he stopped and stared at the object on his table. Lying wrapped in a white plastic, was a stalk of white hyacinth blossoms along with a white card attached to it.

"What-?!" Iruka asked aloud, in shock. The others looked up at his exclamation.

"What's wrong, Iruka-sensei?" Iwashi asked, staring at the Chuunin sensei.

"You-," Kotetsu stopped when he saw what had stopped the long haired Chuunin into mid motion of sitting in his chair.

"There's a flower on your desk," Izumo said needlessly.

"Yes, there is," Iruka said, still in shock. He picked up the card, opening it to be greeted by these few words:

_I pray for you, my love._

"What does it say?" Kotetsu asked curiously, going over to have a look. But Iruka quickly hid the card, face turning red.

"Ah, it's nothing," he squeaked. This made his face turn even redder as the other smiled, obviously trying hard not to laugh at the kindly teacher.

"Ah, sensei, don't tell me that you have an admirer," Iwashi said impishly, a smile tugging relentlessly at the corner of his mouth, "Gai-sensei will be devastated."

"Maybe IT IS from Gai-sensei," Izumo retorted. Iruka felt somewhat ashamed for feeling horrified at that thought. Kotestu shuddered and turned to the pony-tailed Chuunin.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't envy you if it really is from Gai-sensei," Kotetsu said unrelentingly.

"Maa," Iruka said, "He's not so bad…" _At least, I wish…_

"Says you," the other Chuunin replied, in the act returning to his work.

"HEY, happy happy people! What are you guys doing?!"

"Anko!" Iruka yelped, nearly falling off his chair. The Kunoichi grinned at the teacher unrepentantly. She had appeared suddenly in front of them and was now leaning on Iruka's table. The dolphin quickly moved to hide the flower on his table in an attempt to avoid being teased by his ex-classmate. But he was too slow.

"Hey! What's this!?" She asked loudly, grabbing onto the white flower before he could. Iruka looked on in dismay as a look of comprehension dawned on the Jounin's face. "Ooo, Iruka-chan got a flower!"

The others looked at him in pity but didn't say anything. No one dared to.

"So, who is it from? Who? Who? Who?" She insisted from the poor dolphin.

"I…I…I don't know," he answered helplessly.

"Woo, a secret admirer, eh?" She snickered, still holding onto the flower. "Mystery! How Romantic!"

Poor Iruka wanted to just die, but he couldn't, so he settled with slumping into his chair in an attempt to slither under his desk. It seemed as if the Powers that be were set on torturing him that day.

He didn't know how right he was. Because as soon as that thought passed his mind, his luck turned even worse. A group of Jounins entered the office at the exact moment, apparently having just returned from their collective missions.

"What's going on?" Ibiki Morino asked, seizing the poor flower that Anko was waving around. Anko announced out loud to the Jounins at the same time Iruka hastily excused himself, yelping some poor excuse and quickly fleeing without even so much grabbing his trusty files.

"Iruka-chan have a secret admirer!"

He was never ever going to live this down.

Tsuzuku

I'm soooo evil... poor Ruka-chan. The next chapter will come on Monday. Sorry I was late. This was actually scheduled to come out on the 26th but I was so busy until I messed all the dates in my head. o.O But it's the thoughts that count right? _starts sweating..._ Anyway, Happy Belated Birthday, Ruka-chan!

I finally realized that I'm not too good with writing the other characters. Only Iruka maybe because I kinda have his personality (not the patience though). Had to work on Genma's, Gai's was particularly hard because of his speech patterns and Ebisu, well, because he used too flowery sentences. TT Kakashi… he didn't say too much the last time did he?

And, I just realized the implication that I gave in one of my after words in chapter 2 Sandaime is NOT Ruka-chan's suitor. GAHHH! The VERY thought. I meant as in, not everyone that he meets will be his suitor so dun jump in conclusion. But apparently, that's the exact wrong meaning I gave. What an IDIOT I am. I'm so sorry. _Sigh._

Also…

People keep telling me that the chapters are too short. I'm sorry but I can't help it. Chapter 2 was actually written within 24 hours after the first chapter was posted so it IS a very rush job. Actually, the first two chaps were written under the same circumstances too (during work too, I'm so dead if they catch me doing this).

That's why the chapters are so short. It really can't be helped. If I don't write fast and send it out fast, I'll never get it done (look at my other fics, for god's sake, they're forever on hold, damnit!). I'm writing too much, okay, gotta stop now and start working on the next chap.

Ps. I just want to thank all of you for reading and voting this, especially to;

F. A. Star Hawk

Razu (Keep your fingers crossed then heh heh heh I'm so evil)

Naruke (Omedetou means congrats!)

diamond (It's and AU before the Chuunin Exms! Haya-chan is not dead! Gahh! So.. it's a vote for AsuIru then….?)

danton (I'm going, I'm going! :o)

Renn

Moon Sweet (I forgot to tell you that I really liked the Sugar and Spice series :o) HOOOTTT! Are you going to write more?)

hotaruchan27 (Iru-chan in a dolphin costume huh. CUTE!)

AJ the Dark Raven

Eikou

Squall Morpheus Leonheart (I thought u were going to update Shinigami? Where is it? And SasuIru O.O It feels the same as NaruIru…)

Dvana

ororooo

Vin, I Luv Kai

p-sama7 (when are you going to update Side Effects???!!! I'm in love with that fic! Heh heh heh mutual pressure _grins_)

Carscard, (Kabuto? Oro? Having tea with Iru-chan? O.O)

RavensHaelo (Genma maybe? :op)

cdkobasiuk,

Iceheart19 (No, Sandaime NOT suitor. GAhhhh!! Beastly image!)

KakashiLvr

afk (not Gai huh. Kakashi another vote)

Zi

Evil Kasumi (You reminded me of Iruka-chan's b-day but I thought the 26th was the 25th. I'm such a sad case).

Thanks again.

Luv,

SirenM


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM

**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of yet)

**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.

**Rating:** Gen for now

**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway. It's AU set before the Chuunin Exams.

**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (...maybe in another fic, read my profile. :o)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics? Oh, I forgot about this in the first few parts, I got the meanings of the flowers from these websites: Flowers and their Victorian Meanings, The Language of Flowers and Language of Flowers, by Meanings.

This part is exceptionally long, that's why it took so long and still not able to finish it. So I decided to put it into two parts. It focuses on Iruka trying to find out who sent him the flowers. And all the possible suspects... deliberately confusing. Don't lynch me. .

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confusion and Suspicion Part 1**

Iruka had once seen one of his students wear a T-shirt that said: I HATE MONDAYS. Granted, most of his students probably felt the same way too, at that time, Iruka had not paid much mind to it. Now he fully understood how that felt because his Monday had just totally gone down the drain.

_How could such a day that began so wonderfully end up so…horrifying?! _He groaned into his hands.

It was still Monday evening, and he already felt like tearing his hair off by their roots. Or at least, he wished that he wasn't such a good guy after all so that he could go and kill Anko for embarrassing the hell out of him.

Because he was currently stuck in a class room in avoidance to a majority of people namely a certain messy haired Kunoichi who seemed to love to announce out loud the fact that he has someone sending flowers to him.

Iruka sighed.

"Thank you, Izumo-kun," Iruka felt like crying, partly in frustration, partly in relief. He didn't know why he was relief though. By all rights, he should be more of the former.

"Your welcome, Iruka-sensei," the younger man replied, looking out the door, "Sorry I couldn't help much though. Good Luck." Then he was gone.

Iruka sighed again. Then he leaned against the wall of the class room.

Izumo was the last person he wanted to ask about the Hyacinth that he had discovered on his table. He wanted to know if anyone had saw anything but so far, none at the office had seen anything (obviously, he can't ask anyone about it in the office, not if he wanted to be caught dead by Anko).

_A room full of Chuunins and Jounins, and no one had seen anything…_

_Who could be able to do something like that? _Iruka slumped against the wall.

_Higher Jounins. Like…Gai-sensei?... If it really is him, I'm really NEVER going to live it down. But…Gai-sensei doesn't seem to be someone who does things like this. Sending flowers… maybe, I wouldn't put it past him to be romantic and all but to be so secretive? I don't think so. By what I've seen of his character he would most likely announce it out that he was sending me flowers or something like that._

Iruka stopped at that thought. He couldn't stop himself from shuddering.

_Please let it not be him…I really wouldn't be able to live it down if he really did something like that…but…Who else…? Oh hell, why am I even thinking of all the possibilities? Why would Gai-sensei even want to waste his time doing something like this? On someone like me? There's nobody in their right mind will do something so…sweet for me. Maybe it's a prank…Arrgggh!!! Why am I thinking like this? If this really is a prank, all the more reason for me to look for the culprit. _

_So that I can kill him for giving me a headache, _Iruka added, feeling a little better.

_ So who!???_

Iruka thumped his head against the wall. He was a Shinobi and he couldn't figure out who was sending him flowers! How embarrassing.

_Speaking of which…_Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

Ever since Anko had let out that he had a secret admirer, he couldn't go anywhere _without _anyone smirking his way.

This reason was why he was still in the classroom.

Iruka sighed again. _Well, I can't hide forever…_

Making sure that Anko had left the office, he returned back to his desk. All the while wishing that he could put a bag over his face, he went on his work, not looking up when he received the files from the Jounins who were still there. He felt so embarrassed. Especially even more so when one of the Jounins, Gekkou Hayate, leaned over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei," the sickly looking Jounin coughed for a bit, "there's no need to be embarrassed about something like this." The others nodded, smiling encouragingly.

Which, of course, made him blush even more.

But maybe, just maybe, it made him feel a bit better.

* * *

Morning after the horrible day where everyone found out about his secret admirer, Iruka found long stalks of purple and white lilacs lying on the front of his porch. He picked them up and brought them into his house, knowing better than to stare now.

It wasn't hard to find the purple card that seems to go with the colouring code. Iruka opened it after he had settled the new flowers into a long pitcher, having no vase that he could use since the only two vases that he had was currently housing the sunflowers and the little clovers. (Don't ask what happened to the hyacinth. Anko was having too much fun with it. The little white blossoms now lay either on their tables, inside the reports or in the depths of the rubbish bins.)

The card read:

_I have the first emotions of love for your youthful innocence._

Iruka paused, contemplating the words inside.

_… youthful…sounds like something Gai-sensei WOULD say…_

Iruka stared at the card in horror.

_GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_

The poor dolphin felt like hyperventilating as he tried to sort out his screaming thoughts.

Calm down… calm down… Maybe I can talk with him to tell him not to send me any more flowers…

Iruka, having calmed his breathing, nodded to himself. It seemed like a good solution.

Or at least, that was what he thought.

* * *

If anyone had told him yesterday that he would come across a weeping Gai, he would have just smile and nod, and possibly call the nearest asylum.

As it is, Iruka just stood there, staring as Gai held his hands in his own larger ones and cried manly manly tears. (XD SiM: I think I just burst a gut laughing)

"Oh, my lovely Iruka, I am so happy?"

_You cry when you're happy?!!_ Iruka thought to himself disbelievingly but didn't say anything. In all honesty, at the moment, he didn't trust himself to say anything.

"Iruka-sensei, I am so glad you have chosen me!"

Sometimes, life has a way of slapping you in the face with a live wriggling salmon. At least, that was how Iruka looked and felt like at the moment. And because of this, Iruka felt the need to open his mouth and say something.

"Huh?" was Iruka's brilliant reply.

"Iruka-sensei, I've heard of your suitor," Gai said melodramatically.

_Suitor…?_

"Yes, oh my beautiful Iruka," Gai boomed, "I was so devastated to find out that someone else is vying for your precious affection."

"Wha-?" Iruka

"To think, that you've chosen me, instead!" Gai continued, "Oh, Iruka-sensei, you have made me the happiest man alive!"

Iruka couldn't think, his head felt blessedly empty and deprived of precious oxygen. Briefly, he wondered if he was hyperventilating again.

But he got this figured out, some how. Rumors have a very amazing way of working, didn't it? If one small little rumor started from one end of the village, it would end over the other side of the village totally big and horribly twisted. And to think, it was only less than 24-hours.

Iruka's left brow twitched. He felt light headed and somewhat, dare he say, annoyed? He then realize that Gai had not stop talking and now, he had absolutely no idea what in the world Gai-sensei was talking about. (Not that anyone does, most of the time)

"I will not lose to that scoundrel Kakashi!"

_Kakashi…? What does Kakashi have to do with this?_ Iruka wondered dizzily.

"My eternal RIVAL! He will not win!"

_Oh _he thought to himself in understanding_… He must have thought that Kakashi is the one that sent me the flowers... just because they're rivals... I think..._

But all honesty, Iruka didn't know what to think of that. Could it really be Kakashi...?

_Nah... he's... hardly...erm.. romantic..._ Iruka felt bad for thinking like that. _But then again, I hardly know him... _Then he was jolted from his thoughts by Gai-sensei.

"My Iruka-sensei! I have decided! I will not lose you to anyone! I will train to be the best so that I will not lose to any one, especially Kakashi!" Gai uttered grandly, and with that, he ran into the sunset…err, forest (it's afternoon, after all)

Iruka just gaped speechlessly.

_Definitely not Gai. Not Kakashi either, why would he do something like that. I don't think it's him..._

At least, he hoped so.

* * *

_So, who else could have given him flowers…? _

No one else in their right mind would give him flowers (he's implying something here). In fact, it'll be a total waste of time, money and effort especially on him. (Considering what a knuckle head he is, it kinda is.)

_I mean, what's the point of sending flowers… to me…_

_Flowers…_

How could he have been so silly? Why did he not think about this before? Obviously the flowers came from somewhere, a store. And the nearest flower shop in the mid of Konoha would belong to the Yamanaka family!

Iruka berated himself as he sped towards the mentioned flower shop. If the … person… (He just couldn't bring himself to refer the person as his secret admirer) bought the flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop so regularly, surely, Ino-kun could tell him who bought those flowers within these few hours.

He stopped as soon as he caught sight of the shop, slowing down to walk into the shop. Then the sight of Asuma Sarutobi buying flowers stopped him.

_Asuma-san…?_

The bearded older man stopped when he caught sight of the dolphin.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, Good afternoon," he greeted through the perpetual cigarette that he had in his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Asuma-san," Iruka return cordially.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Asuma commented, looking up at the sky.

"Ah, yes. It is," Iruka blinked at the subject at hand.

"Flowers are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Eh? Ah, yes. They are," Iruka gave a glance at the bouquet of yellow zinnias.

"Perfect for someone you like, isn't it?" Asuma asked, somewhat innocently.

"Yes, they are," Iruka answered again, completely oblivious. It was only later, when Asuma had left that he blushed like a tomato after he finally realized what the Jounin had meant.

* * *

"Yamanaka-san," Iruka greeted the woman politely.

"Iruka-sensei," the blonde smiled at him warmly, "What a pleasant surprise. Here to buy flowers?"

"Ah, no," Iruka replied embarrassedly. Now how can he put this nicely?

"Oh, yes, of course," Mrs. Yamanaka (. I don't know her first name) said somewhat impishly, "You already have fresh flowers given to you everyday, don't you?"

Iruka blushed as the woman laughed warmly.

_The wonders of gossip…_ Iruka thought rather sulkily to himself.

"Ah, sensei," she said, patting his arm as she led him deeper into the shop. "I was just kidding. Come on, now," she settled him down on a stool and made him a cup of tea despite his protest.

"Sensei, you have no idea how happy we are for you," Mrs. Yamanaka told him over her cup of tea.

"Eh?" Iruka said eloquently.

Mrs. Yamanaka laughed, her voice tinkling in the morning air.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei. You're still so oblivious," Mrs. Yamanaka shook her head, bringing up her cup to take a sip. When she settled her cup, the subject was changed.

"You want to ask who sent you the flowers, didn't you?" the blonde said rather than ask. If anyone has said that women were by far more perceptive and intuitive, Iruka would have believed in that instance. He nodded in reply to her question.

"Has anyone, perhaps the same person brought a bouquet of white and purple lilacs this morning," Iruka asked.

"Lilacs…" the blonde mumbled to herself then shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't remember anyone buying any lilacs this morning. Maybe you should ask Ino, she guarded the shop last evening. Maybe whoever sent the flowers this morning came to buy them last night." She said, winking at the teacher as the Chuunin spluttered.

As if on cue, Ino's voice came from upstairs.

"MOM, I'm going out!" came the shout before Ino came running down, bright blonde hair trailing after her.

"Ino! Wait! Iruka-sensei is here to ask you some things," he mother shouted quickly before her daughter disappeared completely. She didn't have to fear because at the name of her ex-sensei, she stopped and turned back, a large smile gracing her lips.

"Iruka-sensei! Ohayo! How did you like the flowers?"

"Eh?" Iruka answered, "You were the one that sent me the flowers?"

"Oh, yes," Ino answered, "the sunflowers are very nice aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," Iruka replied, _Wait, sunflowers..._

"I think that whoever sent you the flowers are very sweet," his ex-student continued blissfully.

"You mean," Iruka stopped. _Of course... she meant as in delivery service..._

"Yes?" Ino asked the dolphin teacher.

"Can you tell me who sent me those flowers?" Iruka asked breathlessly.

"Uhm, sorry, can't," Ino answered. Then quickly amended, "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I really can't. The order came in a letter with money, so there's no name or face that I can tell you of."

"Oh," Iruka said, shoulders slumping in disappointment. "Okay."

"Sorry, sensei," Ino apologised but was reassured by Iruka.

"It's alright," Iruka said quickly. "Uhm, did anyone buy any lilacs this morning?"

Ino thought for a while, then she shook her head.

"No, no one brought lilacs this morning," Ino said truthfully.

"Oh, okay, thanks," Iruka said dejectedly then he bowed to Mrs. Yamanaka and thanked Ino again.

Ino watched as her ex-sensei left the shop, smiling playfully yet in her heart, she smiled a sincere smile. Iruka-sensei is so nice, he should have someone nice to appreciate him. Even her mother had agreed on that when Ino had told her mother of the order when it came in. She twiddled happily at a pot of Basil flowers, smelling the sweet scent of the leaves.

* * *

_No leads..._

Iruka headed disconsolately to the administration office. He only had so much time during his lunch break.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," Kotetsu called from the other side, "More flowers for you, eh?"

Iruka stopped and looked wide-eyed at him. _How did he know?_

Only then did Iruka notice that Izumo was pointedly looking at his table, a smile tugging suspiciously at the side of his mouth.

He looked down and felt his jaw drop. _Yellow Zinnias...?!_

There was a small yellow card in the bouquet which wrote:

_Remembering You Daily._

Iruka settled in his chair, then in a fury of action, opened his drawer, dumped the flowers into it and shut it. Just in case, better to be safe than sorry. The other blinked, then smiling impishly went back to their papers.

Iruka opened his files, staring at it for a full ten minutes, stunned. He remembered what he had seen outside of the flower shop. _Asuma-san brought a bouquet of yellow zinnias, didn't he? Could he... I mean... it couldn't be him. Maybe it's just coincidence. That's right. It's just coin-_

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka nearly jumped as his thoughts were interrupted. He looked up to see the team seven's infamous teacher, blinking at him, file in hand. Iruka recovered quickly, shaking his head as he tried to clear his desk and cluttered thoughts.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, looking up again.

"Just handing in my report for processing," Kakashi said, handing him the said report. Iruka stared at it.

How surprisingly that the first person to hand in his report to him that day was Kakashi. Unsurprisingly though, the report was supposed to be due last Friday.

Iruka felt like sighing out loud, but he didn't.

Iruka glanced up at Kakashi, who was still there, to find the masked Jounin staring at him. When the silver haired Jounin suddenly leaned on the table, Iruka quickly leaned back on his chair, finding himself intimidated by the scarecrow's height.

"I like what you did to your hair," the scarecrow said impassively.

Iruka blinked.

"Eh?" the dolphin lifted his hand to touch his perpetual pony-tail. His hand came across a cluster of flowers and leaves. Pulling it out of his hair, he found a small stalk of blooming basil.

"I think Basil are suppose to mean Good Luck, or something like that," the scarecrow said knowledgeably, then he nodded and left, blithe as usual.

Iruka stared at him after him, as did the other.

Who would think that copy-ninja Kakashi would know something like this?

* * *

Author's Note:

Yellow zinnias means daily remembrance.

Basil does means Good Luck.

White Lilac means Youthful Innocence while Purple Lilac means First Emotions of Love.

* * *

Author's Ranting:

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Fuyuki: Sorry for appearing suddenly. I'm the author's cousin. (We wrote a fic together once) Just came out to explain why the sudden insanity that overcame that itoko no baka (stupid cousin) of mine.

SirenM: _sniff_ TT.TT You so mean.

Fuyuki: Shut up.

SirenM: TT.TT Meanie…

Fuyuki: The idiot made PLENTY of mistakes in the last chapter.

SirenM: GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

_TWACK!_

SirenM: O.O ...ouchie.

Fuyuki: _returns Sanzo's paper fan back to the owner_ Idiot.

Sanzo: Hn.

Anyway, just to clear the biggest one up, here's the apologies:

p-sama7, I meant to ask about Growing Pains but I think I wrote the wrong title. Gomen. Side Effects belonged to Chibi-Risu-san.

Chibi-Risu-san, GOMENNNNNN! TT.TT

Fuyuki: Moron.

_Sniffles_ So mean…

And for the reviews, I want to thank:

udonluvr13

p-sama7 (again, gomen)

Suke-san (YES, Haya-chan NOT dead.)

Isolde1 (I like your new ficcy btw :o)

Spirit and Essence (Wahhh, thanks for responding to my plea for comments for the new fic in planning, Naruto as Little Mermaid or so it seems, that's at my profile. Really appreciate the input)

Eikou (dang, you thought of that before I managed to write this part. You got it right! ;o)

Morien Alexander (Thanx :o) Love all your KakaIru fics btw.)

Yuen-chan (himitsu, heh heh heh. But you'll know soon enough)

danton (thanx for the flowers)

Can Hersey (:o)

Rui Yazawa (Hiashi and Iruka? O.O Pls don't do this to me. Now I can't get that image out of my head. I might just slip this in you know, for the heck of revenge _snicker_)

kei

AJ the Raven

Uzumaki Pryde

Naruke (on the verge of tearing hair out It's before Chuunin exams, no one is deadddddd TT.TT I was so sad when Sandaime died, I decided that I liked him better alive)

RavensHaelo

Ann Onymous

Renn (Honestly? I would probably run screaming in the other direction if Gai ever acts that way to me. Iru-chan is just too kind to do that)

Temari-chan (You like Ebisu??? Just kidding.)

afk

Iceheart19 (I dun think Iru-chan have any thing more important than getting out of there at that time)

Lainey-chan (You guys give me very very scary ideas. Ibiki/Iruka? Kisame? OMG… . Maybe in the next fic ;o) Read the fic in planning at my profile)

Squall Morpheus Leonheart (okay, maybe SasuIru is not so bad but not in this fic. Sorry)

cdkobasiuk (yep, he's very embarrassing…)

hotaruchan27 (wow, instant review. Thanx. But nah, no changie title ;o)

Nonie-chan (Genma sending him straws huh…. _Snicker_)

Evil Kasumi (Oh, no, you didn't confuse me. I was so busy with work that I confused all the dates. Sorry if I gave such an implication. I just wanted to say that you reminded me of Iru-chan's B-day, that's all.)

* * *

This chapter serves to eliminate Gai as one of the suspect. But don't just jump to conclusions too fast because there are more to come in the next chapter. Perhaps there will be more hints or possibly more confusion on who is the secret admirer. ;op

Me very happy person. So many ppl like the fic. The next chapter will come next week or the end of this week. I'll have to see how it goes.

Ps. Please read my fic in planning and tell me what you think about it. It's in my profile. Thanx

Luv, SirenM


	6. Chapter 4B

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM

**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of yet)

**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.

**Rating:** Gen for now

**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway. It's AU set before the Chuunin Exams.

**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Or is it just some insane stalker? (pairing unsure as of yet) possible KakaIru or GaiIru or even GenIru or OroIru, who knows. (...maybe in another fic, read my profile. :o)

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics? Oh, I forgot about this in the first few parts, I got the meanings of the flowers from these websites: Flowers and their Victorian Meanings, The Language of Flowers and Language of Flowers, by Meanings.

* * *

MY FIRST HUNDREDTH REVIEWS! You guys make me soooooooo HAPPY! THANKS A LOT! You keep me so fueled up to write the next chapter! :o)

Before I go though, I would like to credit these readers for spending time to write their reviews or e-mail me. :o) Thank you, guys.

Shi-chan (I think it should be the other round. I'm honored that you should read my writing instead. :o) Glad you like the words but one of the quotes "manly, manly tears", belonged to one of the authors of Full Metal Alchemist _scratches head_ if only I remember who...)

kitsune-lilith (I'm sorry if the chapters are too short for your liking but I really can't help it. That's the fastest and longest that I can write within a time limit without losing my interest in the fanfic)

Eikou

KabutoWhore

diamond (glad it made you happy, just hope it continues to make you happy :o)

Lainey-chan (Asuma...Nicotania... I guess it would make sense... if Genma did give straws...)

Uzumaki Pryde (breathe! breathe! dun die before reading the last chap! :o)

KakashiLvr (It's deliberate, heh heh heh)

MoonSweet (Thanx for the double reviews. But just let me just say this, eewwwwwww… the snakey tongue. Ughhh! Now I can't get it off my ton…mind TT.TT You've brainwashed me…!!! For that! Make sure you read the sneak preview at the end of the chapter!)

Yuen-chan

Nonie-chan

Random Person

Evil Kasumi (also an Asuma/Iruka fan, huh... your preferences never cease to amaze me...)

cdkobasiuk

AJ the Dark Raven

VertigoMesmerizer

kei (here's a hint: who was the last person that was talking to Iruka-sensei before he went to the office?)

afk

Rui Yazawa (alright, I won't put Hiashi/Iruka but instead OroIRU!!! Kah kah kah... but then again, you might not find this pairing scary... like some ppl .)

Iceheart19 (here's another hint: This person is not a Shinobi for nothing even if she is a genin)

Naruke (Thanx for writing to me :o) Really fun!)

A (Definitely more clues here or not... heh heh heh)

RukaIayLomperGay

Renn

ChibiRisu-chan (sorry, can't tell you whether you're right or wrong on that theory, because if I do, then it'll spoil the story ;o)

Temari-chan (;o)

Isolde1 (it should be the other way round. I should be honored :o) Asuma reminds you of your pop huh. Heh heh heh. But then again, Iruka is the mother hen, so it should be a very compatible match eh? _Snicker_)

Hotaruchan27 (I'm reading Shi-chan's fic too and I know how it feels about GenIru too... :o)

Hmm, now, did I miss anyone out? I hope not. If I did, I sincerely apologise but for now, let's get on the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4B - Confusion and Suspicion Part 2**

Wednesday morning, Iruka went to work after discovering yet another bouquet at his front porch. This time, it's a bouquet of white Lilies with a white card written with the words:

_White Lilies for Your Sweetness._

He have had three days to get used to the idea of someone sending him flowers, a secret admirer. Three torturous, headache-inducing, wondrous days. Somewhere in his heart, he felt very flattered, happy even and every time he thought about them, he felt... appreciated.

Iruka shook his head, feeling a little giddy as he headed towards the academy. The children, especially Konohamaru and his gang were their usual destructive, distracting and annoying selves but Iruka was his usual self too. So, naturally, he hit them on the head for making a ruckus and sent them to stand outside.

Later, during lunch, after giving the children a deliberately long and boring lecture, he went to the library to check out some new books that he knew was being stocked that day.

The librarian gave him a smile and pointed him towards the direction of the new books. Iruka walked passed the bookshelves that were lined systematically. He stopped when he suddenly caught the sight of a familiar person by the corner of his eyes.

"Ebisu-sempai, you're here?" Iruka stated questioningly, blinking at the sight of the Jounin tutor.

The said dark haired man jumped, dropping the book he was looking at.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!?"

Iruka winced at the startled shout, somewhat shocked himself. How could a jounin be so easily surprised by a Chuunin like him? He looked down at the book Ebisu had dropped as the Jounin stumbled on his explanations on why he was there. Iruka bend down to pick it up, wondering what the nervous Jounin was looking at.

_Please don't tell me it's one of those books that Naruto has been telling me that Kakashi reads. _He thought to himself offhandedly until he saw the title on the cover of the book.

_Eh? Victorian Meanings of Flower? What is he doing with a book like this? OH, kami-sama. Could it be…_

The other dark haired man laughed somewhat awkwardly, a very visible blush on his face whether from his embarrassment of being caught unaware by Iruka or something else, Iruka couldn't discern.

"Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" the Jounin asked embarrassedly.

"Just looking at the books, I was hoping to find something to help me teach the students with," Iruka answered carefully, looking up at the nervous bespectacled Jounin.

"Eh, heh heh heh, me too," the other dark haired man said a little too quickly.

"Ah," Iruka replied to indicate that he understood, even though he really didn't (didn't want to, more like). He handed the book back to Ebisu.

"Well, I think I'll leave now to your work," Konohamaru's tutor said quickly, and then, as if he was doing a jutsu, disappeared hurriedly behind a bookshelf.

Iruka just stared wide-eyed after him.

* * *

This is getting weirder by the minute. Iruka was having a very difficult time trying to figure out who was sending him the flowers. His mind kept circling the possibilities of those who sent the flowers, mind whirling about in confusing dizzying loops.

_Ebisu-san? He was looking at the book…_

_Asuma-san? He bought same flowers the other day…_

_Kakashi? Why does he even know what basil means?_

_This is such a headache_, Iruka thought to himself, scratching the scar across his nose. He sighed and tried to focus on the report he was trying to process. The keyword here was 'trying'. He had been on the same report for the past ten minutes to no avail.

He lifted his hand and slapped his own cheek in hopes that he could then concentrate but it only served to cause him pain and several concerned looks from the others.

"Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" Iwashi asked gently. Iruka flushed a little.

"Ah, Daijoubu, just a little distracted," Iruka said, laughing awkwardly. Then he dragged the file up to cover his blushing face. He sighed and glanced back at his report again. The pony-tailed sensei felt himself about to drift again until something caught his attention.

_Similar consequences should be avoided…_

Iruka read to himself, eyes riveting back to the 'S' word. It looked familiar. Like the ones written on the cards.

Iruka turned the file to see the name written on it. The report of the mission conducted by Gekkou Hayate, was written by Gekkou Hayate.

Iruka put down the file dazedly.

_It doesn't get more complicated than this._ He thought to himself as he vaguely contemplated on banging his head on his desk in an attempt to cure his throbbing headache.

* * *

Thursday was the mark of the fifth day since Iruka started receiving flowers from his secret admirer. That morning, he had received a beautiful bouquet of white Lily of the Valleys and Lavenders with a cards stating:

_Lily of the Valley: For your Sweetness and Humility_

_Lavenders: To represent my devotion to you_

Iruka had gone about his whole day the same, anticipating the second bouquet that would always come in the afternoon to the administration office. The day before, it came in the form of a basket of white Magnolias delivered by Ino herself. She told him that magnolias represented sweetness though there really wasn't a need to tell him that since the white and gold card inside stated that:

_White magnolias reminds me of your pure sweetness._

And he was right, there was a second bouquet that day too. Only that he didn't expect it to be sent in such a manner...

"Izumo, I'm going to send this to Hokage-sama, do you have any other documents you want me to give him?" Iruka asked, stacking his administered late reports. (By yet again, who else? Kakashi-sensei, of course.)

"Ah, yes," Izumo answered, selecting a few files. He handed them to Iruka, thanking the older man for his help.

Iruka nodded and headed towards the exit, still looking at the files to make sure that he had them all sorted out properly. He nearly dropped them though when he bumped into someone the moment he stepped out of the office.

"Ah, Gomen," he said quickly, looking up to see the perpetually straw-chewing Genma.

"It's alright," came the deep voice. "It's a good thing it's you. Here."

A beautiful bouquet of colourfully mixed Garden Ranunculus was tossed gently into his arms, atop the files.

"Genma-san?" Iruka stared at the bouquet, then at the jounin.

"I found it," was the only reply. The other long haired man seemed unperturbed to the fact that he had actually presented a bouquet of flowers to another man, "At the front of the building."

Iruka nodded/bowed stiffly, not knowing whether to believe what Genma claimed, then he glanced at the clolourful little card sticking out. He shifted a bit to free his hand and took it out to read the content.

The card read:

_You are radiant with charm, Iruka._

Again, there was no signature, no indication as to whom the one sent the flowers was. He glanced back at the impassive Jounin who merely gave him a bored look.

"Uh, um. Thank you," Iruka bowed then quickly turned back into the office, conveniently forgetting what he was supposed to be doing in favour of blushing all shades of red.

Genma chewed on his perpetual straw, a little smile tugging at the side of his mouth. Then, humming gently, he headed in the other direction.

Tsuzuku

* * *

This is the normal part where everyone screams, SIREN, YOU EVIL EVIL PERSON! How could you leave it like that!?

Be patient! Just one or two more chapters to go (which is half way done but it depends on how long it is but most like it'll just be one more). Just need to finish it, clear some loop holes and edit it once more before I post them up. This marks the end of the votes. You'll find out soon enough who it is. ;o)

The next chapter(s) will come next week, possibly the end of it. Then I'm gone for the month! (or two) :o)

And before I go, here's a…

Sneak Preview: (MoonSweet! This is Revenge for that tongue cheekiness ;o)

**

* * *

**

**Of Sea and Land**

Iruka got up hastily from his chair, but the serpent was much faster. The dark one slithered up to him effortlessly causing Iruka gasped at the sight of the grey slit pupils so close to his face. But before Iruka could even move away, his hands were held captive by the colourless sea serpent.

Panicking, Iruka tried to pull them out of the strong grip but it was in vain. The more he tugged the firmer the clasp seemed to become. Iruka gasped in pain at the unyielding hold as the serpent slid closer still. Orochimaru grinned, his fangs gleaming dangerously as his tongue slithered out. (eeewwww… .)

Then, finally, Orochimaru released the distressed envoy's left hand to wind his own freed hand around the slim waist, pulling the silver blue mer to him. Iruka didn't dare to breathe as he tried to push away from his assailant's chest and grip but to no avail.

When the leering face of the sea serpent approached his, he turned to the side in an attempt to avoid contact with the pale lips (and disgusting tongue XoP). But the powerful monarch was not to be discouraged at the action. Iruka cringed in disgust when he felt the serpent's tongue slid across his neck to his ear.

"Sssweet little dolphin…," the soft low hiss was enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, enough to make Iruka scream and struggle anew. His silvery blue tail hit the chair that he had once sat on as he thrashed about. The impact knocked the chair backwards as the two tumbled onto the floor.

* * *

THIS IS SO WRONNGGGG! MY POOR LITTLE IRU-CHAN!!!!! TT.TT

GAHHH!!! This is so traumatizing, it has been circling my head for the past few days. Okay, breathhheeee...

HA! Try to get that scene out of your head! (I did, didn't work no matter how many times I hit my head on my desk) I know, I know, evil evil Siren yada yada... :op It'll probably make it worse if I tell you that Oro is probably more turned on when Iru-chan tries to struggle or fight back. _Grins evilly._

Oh, I forgot. I missed out one pairing. It's Kisame/Iruka. Lainey-chan suggested it. The little shark wanting his little dolphin. _Snicker._

Iruka: _cries piteously_ Someone help save me from this author …TT.TT

SiM: Poor thing. All my poor fave characters. The more I like them, the more they seem to suffer… Take Kurama or Remus for example.

Remus: _Pats Iruka's back soothingly_ There… there… it'll all be over soon. Just close your eyes and think of better times. I do.

Kurama: When she finally gets bored, life will get much much better.

Iruka: _sniffles_ Really?

Kurama: Yep.

SiM: That's what you think.

All three: _turns pale…_

Heh heh. Just kidding.

Until next time! :o)

Luv,

SirenM

Ps. Mer is a short for merman. I'm going to refer them as mer instead of mermaids or mermen, it sounds better this way. :o)


	7. Chapter 5 & Epilogue

**Title: Flowers For Iruka-sensei**

**Author:** SirenM

**Category:** Romance (definitely but the rest is unsure as of yet)

**Keywords**: Flowers. Secret Admirers. The wooing of Iruka-sensei.

**Rating:** Gen for now

**Spoilers**: none that I know of, anyway. It's AU set before the Chuunin Exams.

**Summary:** It happened one morning, Iruka finds a bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer. Then the next morning he receives yet another. Is someone hell bent on wooing everyone's favourite chuunin sensei? Last Update! Complete with explanations!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and world of Naruto was created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Honestly, if I owned this would I be writing fanfics? Oh, I forgot about this in the first few parts, I got the meanings of the flowers from these websites: Flowers and their Victorian Meanings, The Language of Flowers and Language of Flowers, by Meanings.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Friday afternoon, Iruka was briefing the Hokage on the reports that the various Jounins and Chuunins had handed in that morning.

When the dolphin finally finished, Sandaime nodded, still puffing away at his pipe. Then the dark haired Shinobi looked up, in time to catch the elder smiling… scarily, Iruka's mind clicked warily. As if he was planning something mischevious. It didn't seem right that a smile like that would be on the lips of Sandaime, Naruto maybe, even on Iruka it wouldn't seem so out of place (he was a prankster once, after all) but the Hokage?!

Iruka had scratched his head, feeling a little worried (very worried actually). Then, he posed the question that had inevitably stamped 'Death by Embarrassment' on his own forehead.

"Hokage-sama, is there… has something happened? Why are you so happy?" Iruka asked naively.

"Oh no, nothing has happened," Sandaime inserted quickly. Then, with another twitch at the corner of his mouth, he asked, "So, Iruka, have you found out who sent you the flowers?"

Iruka stared wide-eyed at his father figure, knowing in horror, that his face must have turned beetroot red by now.

"Ah, Iruka, it's nothing to be embarrassed about," the kindly elder told him. "In fact, you should appreciate the fact that someone appreciates you."

"Sou ka," Iruka answered awkwardly. He didn't say anything as he stood under the scrutiny of the elderly. The Hokage sighed.

"Iruka, something is bothering you, isn't it?" Sandaime asked, "Why do you find it so difficult to accept the fact that someone values you?"

"But…but why? I don't understand. I just don't! Why would anyone want to waste so much time doing all this? Why waste time on me?" Iruka burst, frustration building within his chest. Clenching his fists, he tried to block the sadness and anger he felt when his mind conjured the possibility that this… this… sweet wondrous yet torturing experience is nothing but just a cruel prank. "I'm not… I'm not…" _… worth it…_ he wanted to finish but the Sandaime didn't let him.

"Iruka, in your case, it's not a matter of why, it's a matter of who," Sandaime interrupted gently.

Iruka looked up from the ground. Sandaime was smiling kindly at him, not pitying nor mocking. Hokage was never mocking, not to Iruka. None of them were. They liked him too much to play any pranks like this to him. Even for revenge sake, those people who had fell victim to his pranks in the past had never shown any grudge towards him, only good natured humor.

"Iruka, perhaps what the person wants to tell you is that sometimes, you have to open your eyes to know that people love you for who you are," Sandaime advised, "and that perhaps what you are humble about are what people love about you. Maybe they only want to tell you that they appreciate you."

Iruka stared at the Hokage, blinking a few times before wiping away the tears of frustration. The elderly had seen him cry times before so he made no move to hide his tears.

Another point of his courage, Hokage thought to himself. While normally, men would keep from releasing their frustration and tears to give an impression of strength, Iruka never hid his feelings even in the possible event that he might get hurt. He believed in caring for people even when all rules of Shinobi dictate that one should not. And the Hokage trust that the dolphin-named teacher would continue to no matter what. That was why the Sandaime entrust Iruka wholeheartedly with the children, the future of Konoha. It was the care that made them stronger.

"Iruka," the Hokage sighed, regret for causing pain to his favourite teacher gnawing at this heart. But it had to be done. "Maybe, just maybe, whoever is sending the flowers is not only trying to tell you that you should give them a chance but also to give yourself a chance."

Iruka looked up from staring at his feet in embarrassment from having blown up in a childish tantrum. He opened his mouth to ask what the Hokage meant but was once again interrupted.

"How long since the last time you went out with someone?" that Hokage asked blatantly. Iruka blushed three shades of red and closed his mouth.

Sandaime didn't bother to wait for an answer, he didn't need to. He already knew the answer to Iruka's non-existent love life.

"Perhaps it's my fault for having given you so many missions and duties that it kept you so busy that you didn't even have time to have a social life," the elderly man sighed.

"It's not!" Iruka intercepted quickly, alarmed. How could anyone blame them self for his own fault? It was clearly his own since he was the one that didn't give any thought and chance to…

_Oh_. Iruka thought to himself, suddenly feeling… enlightened.

Sandaime was looking at him, waiting.

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded in understanding. This time, he really did understand.

When Iruka reached the office, he found a small bouquet of frail white and lavender Heather sitting on his table.

On the purple card wrote:

_Protection for the one I bestow my admiration. _

_May your wishes come true… Always…_

The others at the office just smiled, not mocking, not mischievously, they just… smiled.

Iruka smiled back at them, a blush dusting lightly on his cheek. He moved the flowers to the side of his desk and continued on his work. It was in plain view of everyone but he didn't make any move to hide it.

That evening, he placed all the cards he had received in a box and kept it in his bedside drawer.

Looking back at his now colourfully flowered apartment, Iruka decided that he should visit his parents for a while. On the way to the cenotaph, he stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and bought a bouquet of pink carnations.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. He opened his front door and closed it after him as he left for work.

There were no flowers that day. There wasn't a need for it.

Naruto turned up at the Academy that afternoon, waiting for him to take him out to Ichiraku for ramen.

"We haven't gone for the entire week!" the blonde chirped enthusiastically, his big blue eyes scrunching adorably.

"Because you've so busy," Iruka quipped back in mock-sarcasm, "every time I went to look for you, you weren't at home."

Naruto gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head nervously but didn't come up with any excuse.

Iruka didn't wait for any. He continued walking towards the Ramen stall as the teen squawked indignantly for being left behind. Iruka teased him all the way there.

It was on the way back home when Iruka glimpsed something at the corner of his eyes that made him double back. What he saw nearly made him burst out in laughter.

A street away, Gekkou Hayate was nodding shyly to something Shiranui Genma had said. Normally, it was nothing to fuss about but to see a blushing Genma was something to be reckoned with. Iruka ducked away, trying to hold down his laughter, but not before he caught a glimpse of Genma presenting a bouquet of colourful ranunculus to Hayate.

* * *

He passed Sunday as usual, cleaning up the house, drying the flowers that were beginning to wither and reluctantly throwing away the shrunken acacias. He cooked a large amount of food for that evening, expecting Naruto to arrive to have dinner with him. The thought that the eternally hungry blond would not come didn't even pass his mind.

It was evening when suddenly, there was a knock on his front door.

Iruka opened the door to find Kakashi with a bouquet of flowers. The dolphin blinked, more surprised to see Kakashi using the front door than seeing the flowers.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked, staring at the usually-casual-looking man, who looked strangely uncomfortable. There was a blush on his face that Iruka has never seen before. (Only because he hadn't looked closely ;o)

"Uh, It's for you," the silver haired jounin said somewhat awkwardly.

"Ah, Arigatou," Iruka took the flowers.

"I, uh, found them on your porch," Kakashi said, just as the thought that what he said sounded very lame crossed his mind. He thought that Iruka would most likely not believe, and would probably react by throwing the flowers into his face and slamming the door or something like that.

But he didn't. Instead, the dolphin smiled.

"Thank you for telling me about them. Who knows how long they'd have ended out there without me knowing," Iruka said.

Kakashi merely blinked.

"Ah," the scarecrow replied awkwardly, and then he straightened. "Just came by to tell you that Naruto can't come because he passed out after this afternoon's training."

"Ah, Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei, for telling me," Iruka nodded, still smiling gently despite the fact that he felt his heart throbbed with pain at the thought of eating dinner at home alone.

"Your welcome," Kakashi answered back politely, smiling his single arch-for eye smile. Then the scarecrow turned around and was about to bid the dolphin goodbye when the said dolphin called him back.

"Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned. Iruka was still standing at his front door, smiling.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" the adorable pony-tailed teacher asked.

Kakashi felt his lips stretch into a smile. With his eyes closed to indicate that he was happy (very happy, in fact) with the idea, he nodded.

"Okay."

There was no card in the bouquet of Jonquils. There wasn't a need for there to be one. Iruka watered them, put them into a vase and placed them on the dinner table.

They ate in comfortable silence while Iruka wondered about things like did Kakashi liked his tempura? Was it too soggy? Does Kakashi want some more? Does he have enough to eat? Is his cooking alright?

Never once did his mind go to the flowers.

Kakashi commented off-handedly that he was a very lucky man to be eating food cooked by Iruka (he have no idea _turns green with jealousy_). Iruka smiled and blushed happily.

After the meal, Iruka served the scarecrow with a healthy helping of apple pie, which suspiciously seems as if it was home baked, so Kakashi asked. Iruka just blushed and replied, yes, its home made. Kakashi looked immensely impressed and asked if he could have another slice.

The evening ended when Kakashi finally announced that he had to go (because he had a mission and it doesn't help that he was already 3 hours late). Reluctantly, Iruka saw him to the door.

Both of them stood awkwardly at the door. Kakashi lingered for a while, before he shrugged. Iruka tilted his head to the side, wonderingly. Kakashi smiled at him.

"This feels like a date," the silver Jounin commented. Iruka ducked his head and then nodded.

"Then, I guess it has to end like one too, ne."

Iruka looked back up to ask what he meant but was stopped. Kakashi had leaned over him and kissed him on the lips (through his mask).

"Well," Kakashi said, eye in a half circle, "I'll see you tomorrow, na, Iruka-sensei? Ja na!"

Then the scarecrow disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

But Iruka continued to stare for a full minute, completely frozen over at the doorway. Then he slammed the door, face a total beetroot red.

_I need…_ Iruka thought desperately, trying not to think about the kiss or Kakashi for that matter, _I need…to clean up the house! No, wait, I need to check the children's homework! No, No, I already did that! I need… I need to…Gahhhhhhh, I need to think of what to cook tomorrow night!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next morning, a large basket of flowers were sent from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Naruto was called to the office to see Sandaime that afternoon.

The blonde boy grinned happily at the sight of the large bouquet of mix flowers as Sandaime read the note from Ino about the basket consisting of stalks of purple Canterbury Bell, thin sprigs of Agrimonies, small white Bell Flowers and colourful Camellias. At the side of the artistically arranged basket, were small sprays of Hydrangeas.

In the middle of the bouquet, however, was a cluster of fiery red Rhododendron.

* * *

After words:

Before the explanations, I just wanted to tell you guys the meaning of the flowers.

Lavender Heather means Admiration or Solitude (both in which is true for Iruka)

White Heather means Protection or Wishes will come true.

Pink carnations means I'll never forget you.

Canterbury Bell, Bell Flower, Agrimony, Small White Bell Flower and Camellia all of them meaning Gratitude.

Hydrangea means Thank You for Understanding Me.

Rhododendron, however, means BEWARE. Bwahahhahahah!!! :op

Btw, can anyone guess what Jonquils mean? _wink_

* * *

In explanation to all this, it started out years ago when Sandaime, who thinks of Iruka like a son, noticed Iruka's obvious obliviousness. XD

Every time Iruka is approached by someone who is interested in him, Iruka would either react: a) have totally no clue as to what the other is saying or b) if the other is too blatant, run the other direction, blushing all way through.

This really chagrined the Hokage but he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to interpose too much of Iruka's life. Besides, he was busy with…whatever Hokages do.

The time came for Iruka's 25th B-day when the innocent little dolphin was taken to a strip bar by one of his colleagues (who was later severely punished for telling Naruto about the Kyuubi) Obviously, it was a bad thing to do. Iruka steered clear of women after that and blushed even more whenever someone so much as hint anything sexual. He was severely traumatized.

So, Sandaime decided to recruit little Naruto, who was like a little brother to the dolphin to help implement plans on opening Iruka's eyes to the people who cared for and possibly even loved him. In the conversation with Iruka, what Sandaime meant was that given the chance, any of the Shinobis would love to spent time with Iruka, even if it wasn't in a romantic sense. Iruka just have to understand that.

Anyway, after a long long whining, protesting and even sulking argument, (he was keen on being the only one to have Iruka's affections and attention) Naruto, finally agreed to help. This was reason why he was not in the fic much, because he was too busy running around with the flowers and notes. The problem now was how to come up with a plan to help the oblivious dolphin to be more perceptive to the people around him (especially those interested in him).

And thus, came the mission "Flowers for Iruka-sensei!" (The title should have been a clue!!) ;op

Now, to quote Evil Kasumi, "understand very well that giving someone a gift such as a flower does not automaticaly mean love. There's the friendship pairings, and aquaintence pairings aside to romantic pairings." She is very right in that sense, because love can be defined in many ways. Naruto loves Iruka, so does Sandaime. It just that their type of love is not the romatic or sexual type. _winks._ Get what I mean? Also, in the conservation between Iruka and Sandaime, the Hokage said that perhaps the flowers were meant to compliment him on the things they loved about him. The flowers always meant that they loved his simplicity, innocence, sweetness and adored that part of him and more. It was never said that they wanted to get into his pants or something like that. Note that Red Roses were never used (which means Passionate Love).

Anyway, the turning point of the story came when Anko (the person that she is) announced out loud to everyone that Iruka has someone interested in him in Chapter 3. That was when those that ARE interested in him begin to feel more desperate for his attention, thus, the suspicious behaviour that all of them portrayed. As was the case for Gai and Ebisu (who was also working quite hard to find out who was sending out the flowers to Iruka, only that he didn't have time to check out the borrowers namelist in the book before Iruka found him).

Anko was not in the plan in actuality. It was coincidence that fired the plan into working so effectively. Heck, that was the reason why they decided to send a second bouquet to the administration office in plain view of everyone.

In Chapter 4:

Iruka went to ask Ino about the flowers. She answered truthfully that no one had bought any flowers that MORNING. She never said anything about the evening before. _Snicker _Also, she lied about the money order. Naruto approached her to buy the sunflowers and upon learning what Naruto was going to do, she bashed him up. But that was before she learnt that Sandaime had a hand in it too. So, after learning about their plans and everything, she agreed to help out in the plans too. After all, who else knows the language of the flowers better than the Yamanakas?

The part where Iruka runs across Asuma, buying yellow zinnias was in fact not just a coincidence. It was actually a Henge no Jutsu, Shikamaru who was supposed to sent the flowers. This was 'requested' by, who else, Ino, of course. Why he choose to go as Asuma? Because he wouldn't be caught dead delivering flowers, that's why. Ino couldn't go because she was going out (as you well know) so she _ahem_ 'asked' Shikamaru to sent the flowers.

Shikamaru: Mendokusai na.

SirenM: _nods nods_

Iruka: _glares_ This is all your fault so don't complain!

SiM: _pouts_

There was a hint of it when he looked up at the sky and commented on the weather (because he would rather watch clouds than to do something so bothersome). He only added the last comments for the heck of it.

Why Asuma?

Well, naturally, students would think better of their own teacher than anyone's else. So, it was only natural that the children would pair Iruka-sensei with the second best person that they know of. Not their parents, obviously. I know, Asuma is not really a good choice, but then again, is Kakashi?

How did Kakashi know that Naruto is supposed to be meeting Iruka that night at his house?

Obviously, Naruto faked conking out after the training, slipping the little fact of his dinner meeting with Iruka to Kakashi before that. Blond boy maybe dumb sometimes but he's not entirely stupid. And why did he do it? Because he thinks highly of Kakashi-sensei despite the fact that he's lazy, always late, most of the time irresponsible and is entirely not good enough for Iruka-sensei. (:op)

Chapter 5;

Hayate's writing seemed to match the writing in the cards because they weren't his writing. :op Iruka was looking at the wrong section of the file. The writing was Sandaime's. If you read the half sentence again, you'll find that the Hokage wrote that as a side note. To make it worst, Iruka was reading the wrong file too, he was supposed to file it not process it. But given his mentality at that moment, you can't blame him.

And Genma really did find the flowers left out at the front of the administration office. Someone planted it there. (a certain blondie…)

So, why was he smiling after Iruka left with the bouquet?

Because the meanie found Iruka's situation funny and he was actually contemplating on doing the same to a certain perpetually sick Shinobi we all know. Genma, You Copy Cat! :op (I made a mistake here when I wrote Garden Ranunculus when I meant to put Ranunculus which means You're radiant with charm. However, Garden Ranunculus means You are Rich. So sorry for the mistake.)

Also, why did Kakashi know that Sweet Basil means Good Luck / Best Wishes?

This, you'll have to think about it yourself. It's probably the same reason why he chose Jonquils, which incidentally means Desire for affections to be returned or Love me ;o) Whether or not he told the truth about finding the flowers on Iruka's porch is a matter of your own opinion.

Oh, and why was Kakashi in such a rush in Chapter 2?

Upon the sight of Iruka, he remembered that Icha Icha Paradise Book 4 is out and rushed to the book store to get it. Bad Kakashi! XD

This pairing was, as I have stated in the beginning, a result of your votes. A majority of the reviewers voted for KakaIru so I wrote the ending as such, not because I'm a KakaIru fan or something like that. So don't lynch me because the pairing that you liked best didn't come out just because you didn't care to vote or something like that. If the votes result have been different, then all these explanations would have been different too so don't think that I planned it out from the beginning that it would be a KakaIru fic. In fact, in the beginning, I have totally no idea as to who would win that was the reason why the chapters were so short, because I didn't want to give away too much to any of the characters.

The second place of the results belongs to Genma/Iruka but there's just not enough votes to push Kakashi out, so there. But in anyhow, the next fic WILL have scenes for that pairing, so dun worry, I haven't forgotten about poor Genma, he'll get his dolphin loving soon enough. Just have LOTS of patience over this one.

GenHaya is not in the votes but since their both single, well, heh heh, just thought they'll be better together. _Snicker._

There are other pairings like HayaIru, and AsuIru got some surprising votes (enough for me to count in one hand) the former more than the latter, however, EbiIru only got one vote (pathetic). Poor Gai didn't stand a chance amongst all the fangirls' votes. (He'd have probably get swamped in all the KakaIru votes. Poor Thing.)

If I missed any thing, just e-mail me and tell me.

Oh, in case you're wondering, not ALL of Konohagakure knew what really happened. Just a few (at the office) and then some. ;o)

* * *

Anyway, here are all the credits for the reviewers:

afk - Thanx for all the reviews. Me really appreciate it. :o) and the votes too.

Noniechan - Hope this part is to you expectation ;o) Especially the _cough_ genhaya _cough_ part...

hotaruchan27 - so, how's the oroiru scene in you head, heh heh heh. And YYAAAYYY, it's not Ebisu, heh heh. ;o)

Isolde1 - Honestly, between you and Shi-chan, you guys really give me too much credit. _blushes _ I'm not that good. _twiddles fingers a la Hinata_. But thanx a lot. :o) I really do appreciate it. You guys make me a really really happy person.

Suke-san - Reading your last review made me come to the conclusion that someone should really stop giving you Ribena. ;op It makes you sound like a hyperactive Naruto (only smarter)...scary...

Kami Beverly - _sniff _I'm not that mean... really... (Stop laughing!)

SilverLyght - Poor Ebisu, you're the second person to day that... And you... like OroIru?! O.O Woah....

Renn - Thanx for the reviews before too. ;o)

diamond - Don't worry. Just close your eyes and scroll down when there is a KisaIru scene... _snicker_... just kidding. (maybe just a little) Thanx for the reviews. ;o) And good luck and happy in your work. I happen to think that what your doing is very admirable :o)

Iceheart19 - Yes, the merpeople fusion AU fanfic called Of Sea and Land is already at work. Chapter 1 is in the process of, but I may not be sending it out too soon. Just be patient, k?

Rui Yazawa - O.O Another... pervert... OroIru fan huh? And you're right, someone _cough_ genma _cough _isn't very creative are they...? .

RukaIayLomperGay - Maa...maa... calm down... _sweats_...

Eikou - _reads review again_ eh...I think you misread, it's um... a preview of the next fic...

Shi-chan - ItaIru? Oh uh, you've just given me another idea. Dang! Now I can't get it out of my head. I swear, some of these plot bunnies are really scary and annoying. ohhhh.... And your making me blush like a beetroot from all your compliments. ;o) Thanx a lot.

cdkobasiuk - Wahhh! You got it right! It's more than one person. ;o) But it's not a prank.

Random Person - Yeahh! It's a KakaIru thanx to all your votes!

Spirit and Essence - I wonder too where have all the good guys gone. But then again, you know what they say. The good guys are either taken... or... gay. . like Iru-chan. Oh, and yes, the preview will be in the story. ;o)

Evil Kasumi - Yay! You updated Midnight Confessions! ;o) Liked the chapter! Update soon!

Yuen-chan - You're not the first to tell me that . (Luckily you guys don't know where I live...)

keitsu han'ei - don't worry, i'll be writing the fic. it'll just take a bl00dy long time that's all....

danton - I think you're the one and only one that voted for Ebisu... Thanks for all the reviews through out the fic, honestly.

me - Not all, just most of Konohagakure, heh heh heh. And please don't remind me of what Gai does. It's scary enough not having to think about it.

Riyo-sama - It's not a stalker (If it was, I would have put Oro under suspicion for the heck of traumatizing all the readers _snicker_)

Naruke - sorry to disappoint you, it's not HayaIru but if makes you feel better, in Of Sea and Land, the two of them are a couple (in the beginning anyway) ;o)

kakashiobsessedfool - glad you like the fic ;o) even if you don't like yaoi fics. hope you like the ending anyway ;o)

MoonSweet or is it Sweetmoons? Anyway, thanx for all the support that you've been generously giving me throughout the entire fic. Though, honestly, you scared me with your last review on the OroIru scene. T.T I think I'm traumatized... (Just kidding) And don't worry about your review. I was wondering about it but never mind, it's still in my e-mail account. ;o)

Thank you! Luv you guys for all the support you guys gave me! ;o) I hope I didn't forget anyone. All those that have reviewed in the chapters before. Thanx again. And those that didn't, thanx for staying and reading all the way to the end. ;o) Arigatou Gozaimasu!!! I'll see you guys again soon! ;o)

* * *

luv,

SirenM


End file.
